"Her Declaration of War ～The Fighting Maidens～"
|season = 1 |number = 4 |image = file:Kampfer4_69.jpg |airdate = October 22, 2009 |writer = Takashi Aoshima |director = Matsuo Asami |anime director = Haruo Ogawara |previous = "Her Lily ～The Secret Flower Garden～" |next = "Her Comedy ～First Kiss～" |studio = |japanese = "Kriegserklärung ～戦う乙女たち～" |romaji = "Kriegserklärung ～Tatakau Otometachi～"}} is the fourth episode of the Kämpfer anime. *Natsuru finds out he's been entered for the Beauty Contest. **Kaede, Akane & Shizuku all enter the Beauty Contest too. Natsuru is sat alone thinking to himself about what Kaede said too him, about going to make Female Natsuru hers, while the other guys are getting excited about the upcoming festival and the Miss Seitetsu Beauty Contest. None more so than Higashida as its rumored one of the Three Beauties of Seitetsu would be competing and with him being the self-acclaimed 'special adviser of the Hottie Research Club' has found out its none other than Natsuru. Natsuru then runs off to confront the Student Council President (along the way turning into Kämpfer form) about why he's got to compete. Shizuku simply explains it's for the best interest for the school. Natsuru understands Shizuku's point but would still prefer not to enter, so Shizuku withdraws him but with a catch, Shizuku gets Natsuru to give her a shoulder massage during which she keeps complaining at how poor Natsuru is at it. Natsuru then stops thinking shes done but when Shizuku demanded more Natsuru rushed too it without thinking and ended up rubbing Shizuku's breasts instead. After Natsuru final realizes and pulls away in horror, Shizuku thanks him prompting Natsuru to believe the deed has been done so he didn't have to enter the contest. Shizuku then tells Natsuru to close his eyes, which Natsuru obeys. He opens his eyes to see Shizuku leaning in for a kiss at which point Akane bursts through the door guns a blazing but as a result of Akane's actions Natsuru is told he still has to compete in the Beauty Contest. Back at Natsuru's house both Harakiri Tora & Seppuku Kuro Usagi mock Natsuru for having to compete in the beauty contest while Akane apologizes for her actions. They then begin to talk about what Natsuru can do for the contest as he says hes got no special talent, which Akane suggests singing. Harakiri Tora then brings up about what clothes he should wear and goes on about underwear most. Which then Natsuru asks Akane if she would help him pick out a bra. So the next day Akane & Natsuru meet up to go shopping and then head to a karaoke bar. At the underwear store, Natsuru seems to be embarrassed to be there and istantly dismisses the bra Akane picks out. Shizuku then shows up, to their dismay. Natsuru then tells Shizuku that it's her fault he has to spend money on a bra to which Shizuku offers to help (being a closer size to Natsuru), which Akane didn't want so drags Natsuru away to try on a bra that she picked. In the changing room as Akane does her best trying to squeeze the bra on Natsuru but to no avail as its just to small, which then Shizuku just bursts in holding up a bra saying this would fit Natsuru better and offers to help put it on. Natsuru claims he will be fine but Shizuku still decides to show hers as an example which Akane quickly does the same. Afterwards, Kaede shows up having been invited by Shizuku and they head of to the karaoke bar. Kaede and Akane then fight over who gets to sing a duet with Natsuru so Shizuku makes the suggestion of a little competition and Natsuru picks the winner to sing with. Shizuku then offers to go first, to the surprise of everyone, followed by Kaede and then Akane. While Akane was singing Natsuru remembers about the latest postcard he had received from Mikoto in the Repulic of Chad now. After the thought he finds himself surrounded but all three and told to pick a winner, which he calls it a draw getting out of the stick situation. Shizuku then leaves saying shes got to make a call and Akane goes to the bathroom leaving Natsuru and Kaede together alone to the joy of Kaede. Kaede then tries to get an answer from Natsuru but once again his bracelet begins to flash so he quickly leaves the room and holds the door shut meaning Kaede couldn't get out. Natsuru then begins to glow blue as Shizuku shows up so Natsuru begs Shizuku to transform so he can remain in Kämpfer form. Kaede and Akane then begin to argue over Natsuru which results in Kaede entering herself into the Beauty Contest to confess her love in front of everyone prompting Akane to enter as well to, as she says, protect Natsuru. Which to every ones surprise again Shizuku also decides to partake in the contest claiming she can't allow 2 of the 3 beauties of the school enter without doing so herself. Numbers indicate order of appearance. Natsuru: What kind of harassment is this? Why am i participating in a beauty contest? I'm a guy. Shizuku: You're a girl. Natsuru: I randomly transformed into a girl again just now. ---- Harakiri Tora: Hilarious... I can't believe Natsuru's going to be in a Miss Beauty Contest... Seppuku Kuro Usagi: The biggest miss-take is your life and gender. ---- Natsuru: Hey Akane. W-Will you come with me? Akane: Come?! The opening theme ("Unreal Paradise") plays at the karaoke joint. Showing_the_three_top_hot_girls_in_the_School.jpg|Article about the Three Beauties of Seitetsu Kampfer4_23.jpg|Akane bursts in before Shizuku & Natsuru kiss Kampfer4_41.jpg|Akane and Natsuru shopping Kampfer4_68.jpg|Postcard from Mikoto Kampfer4_72.jpg|Kaede confessing to Natsuru again Kampfer4_76.jpg|Natsuru begging Shizuku to transform 04 Category:Kampfer Anime Category:Kampfer (Season 1)